


Give Me One Reason Not to Kill You

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Series: That Really Convoluted Fantasy AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Comedy, like even i might get confused or forget certain things, there's a LOT going on in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: If Jeonghan wasn't in such a dire situation of whatever is after him this time and he wasn't pleading to live, he would jokingly say that "I'm too pretty to die early." Seriously though, this was not how Jeonghan wanted to spend his last year in high school: being chased by a variety of things you didn't know actually existed.Why did they all want to kill him?He has no clue. Whatsoever.From a vampire, apparently he has good blood(?), from a jiangshi (whatever the hell that is), apparently he has a unique qi (again, whatever the hell that is), and from an exorcist, apparently he's trying to avenge his family(???)Well at least he has a guardian angel and exorcist as childhood friends that he didn't know were such things until these things started wanting his everything... now if only they could save him on time.





	1. Actually, There are Many Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's Jeonghan, a normal flowerboy at high school until one day everything wants his literal heart.
> 
> Then there's his childhood friends: Jisoo, who wears too many layers of clothing, and his younger brother Hansol, who is too paranoid about everything.
> 
> Oh, and let's not forget all of those new transfer students: Mingyu, who keeps staring at his scraped knee, Junhui, who seems easily amazed by anything technology related, and Wonwoo, who literally tackled him down upon first sight.
> 
> And then there's the Jicheol couple, who are both oblivious to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually pretty excited for this idea cuz to me: fantasy genre = I have the ability to destroy the setting >:3
> 
> Ahem, anyways, their ages/grade will be split by the 6 oldest members being 17-18 years old (senior year) in this AU and the 7 youngest members being 16-17 years old (junior year) in this AU... but Hangyeol/Sofia is still six years younger than Hansol :P
> 
> Also, if you're unfamiliar with my writing style, a whole section of  _this_  kind of text is the past whereas a line of it in the regular text is Jeonghan's thought.

_His small hand reaches down to grab a pebble and throws it, trying to make it skid gracefully across the river only to have it sink immedately on trying to do the first hop. Hansol puffs out his cheeks in annoyance, "Jeez, how do people in the movies do it so easily."_

_"Maybe because they're graceful?" Jisoo couldn't help but giggle, only to have Hansol shove a pebble into his hand._

_"Then I'd like to see my 'oh-so graceful' hyung try it," Hansol huffed._

_Jisoo blinks before tossing the pebble, only to have it sink on his first try too. He couldn't help but sulk a bit in not having the satisfaction of seeing the pebble go across._

_Jeonghan, however, ends up laughing, making the other two glare at him._

_"Why don't you try," Hansol shoves a pebble to him in a similar fashion._

_Jeonghan stares at the pebble, seeing an odd purple marking of light run across the pebble's surface. He shakes his head, thinking that he's still sleepy, before throwing it in a way where it should have sunk straight to the bottom of the lake._

_The pebble goes against expectations, skidding across the river and reaching the other side of the river._

_His two friends gape at the sight._

_"That was amazing!" Hansol grins, showing that he was missing a tooth after it fell out yesterday._

_"Hansol-ah! Jisoo-yah! Jeonghan-ah! It's time to head home!"_

_The three look behind them to see (in Jeonghan's case) Mr. Chwe carrying a sleeping 1 year-old Hangyeol and Mrs. Chwe._

_"Okay!" Hansol stands up and stretches before running up the hill._

_He blinks, wondering how his pebble made it so far before realizing that a purple rose had sprouted beside the pebble. He looks back when he feels Jisoo tugging at his arm and returned his sight to the otherside of the river for a second._

_The purple rose already wilted._

* * *

"Wake up! Jeonghan wake up!"

Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks up, realizing that he was sleeping on his stomach and on someone. However, Jeonghan didn't really care that he was sleeping on Jisoo, and ended up falling asleep again.

The door slams open, making him sleepily open his eyes again and looks over to the door to see a grinning Hansol.

"Hyungs! Wake... up..." Hansol's grin quickly drops to a rather unimpressed look.

"H-Hansol-ah... hi..." he hears Jisoo awkwardly laugh.

"You know, I can forgive you most of the time Jisoo-hyung, but this is one of those times I really can't," Hansol deadpans before turning on his feet and walking away from their room.

"W-Wait, Hansol-ah!" Jisoo yelled for him to come back but honestly, Jeonghan really didn't feel like getting up.

~15 minutes later~

The two walked into the dining room after 5 minutes of trying to get Jeonghan to wake up and 10 minutes to actually get ready. Once Hansol caught sight of Jisoo he immediately turned his head away with a huff as he continued munching on his blueberry waffle.

Jeonghan blinks in a clueless way, already forgetting about what happened this morning (since he was half-asleep still) whereas Jisoo sighs in a hopeless way before making his way to sit by Hangyeol, who quietly snickers.

"Did something happen?" Jeonghan asks as he sits down beside Hansol and across from Jisoo.

"Not much. Hansolie's just being a sulky child," Mrs. Chwe jokes, setting down a plate of chocolate waffles for Jisoo and waffles with whipped cream for Jeonghan, ruffling Hansol's hair on her way back to the kitchen.

"It's just about this morning when _someone_ wasn't sleeping in their _correct_ bed," Hansol huffs, fixing his hair.

"This morn... Oohhh, I was having trouble sleeping again and got Jisoo to sleep with me," Jeonghan realized.

Jisoo sighs and murmurs a 'that's what I've been trying to tell him'.

"See? I told you that you were over-reacting," Hangyeol giggles.

"Oh quiet you," Hansol ends up blushing before abruptly getting up and heading out of the house, making Jeonghan and Jisoo hurriedly eat their waffles before chasing after the younger boy.

"Hansol-ah!" Jisoo eventually yells when they reach an empty crosswalk and Hansol simply crosses it without looking at the lights, Jeonghan simply following and only realizing to look up to the crosswalk light halfway through the street.

He sees a second of intricate markings made of blue light flash, running across the surface of the crosswalk lights and changing all of the lights to green.

"JEONGHAN!"

The honking of a car zooming in on him makes him freeze in place before feeling someone pull on his arm. This made Jeonghan walk before falling forward onto the someone.

"You okay there?"

And he wasn't gonna lie when he realized that he landed on a really, REALLY handsome boy.

"O-Oh, yeah... I think so..." Jeonghan murmurs absentmindedly before quickly retracting and sitting on the ground. He hissed in pain after he realized that the fall made his knees skid across the floor, ripping the fabric of his school uniform pants and scraping his knee.

"Go, go, SHOO!" he looks up when he hears Hansol literally hissing at the stranger until he got up and ran away.

"Did you just _hiss_ at him?!"

This only makes Hansol narrow his eyes at the stranger that disappeared from their sight, "I don't like him... not one bit..." before quickly turning around to glare at something, making a cat run away.

"... You need help, child," Jeonghan feels rather overwhelmed by what happened, letting Jisoo help him up once he reaches them..

"No I don't! I SWEAR that guy is suspicious as fu-" Jisoo quickly smacks Hansol on the head.

"As suspicious as Jisoo this morning?" Jeonghan raises an eyebrow.

Hansol simply pouts at the reminder as he rubs his head, murmuring, "No... that was different..."

Jisoo simply sighs, "Well both of you need to be more careful next time... especially with who is there to save you..."

Jeonghan simply blinks at them before innocently asking, "Are you guys jealous or something?"

The two blush and sputter out an incoherent response.

Well he didn't mean to tease them but this was pretty amusing. He ends up chuckling, "Okay guys, come on before we're late for school now."


	2. I'm Too Young

The three walked onto campus, everyone automatically turns their heads to the flowerboys (mainly Jeonghan) before turning away at the sight of a rather upset Hansol. Also I don't think you've noticed this (but low chances of that), but Hansol can have an extreme paranoia... of everyone that tries to get close to Jeonghan... and that usually scares a lot of people away from their group.

So in reality, the three have more fans than they do friends.

Who were actually able to be able to become friends with them?

"Hey guys! Where have you been!"

Well it was the harmless Jicheol couple, a.k.a. Seungcheol hugging a rather annoyed Jihoon like a teddy bear before dragging said boy over to the three.

"Saving Jeonghan from a stranger," Hansol huffed indignantly, only to have Jeonghan sigh before adding on, "He means the stranger that saved me because I was chasing after him without looking at the crosswalk light properly."

"What? You guys really need to take care of your wifey better." The older soon got jabbed in the stomach by Jihoon's elbow, slowly sinking to the floor while groaning pain.

Correction: harmless Seungcheol and ~~tsundere~~ short-tempered Jihoon.

* * *

After wrapping up Jeonghan's knee, classes pass by nice and quickly as normal with the usual preparations for college along with tips such as how they were still young and don't really need to fully decide until sophomore year of college. Yes, quick and painless.

And then there was P.E.

Good thing is they all shared a class for this since it was an elective. Bad thing is this class was not so quick and not so painless.

At least Jeonghan could chat with his friends normally before they were called up for sprinting.

"Oh, you're that guy I saved."

Jeonghan looks over to see a familiar boy who basically towered over all of them.

"Hi, I'm Kim Mingyu, new junior transfer student," Mingyu holds out his hand with a grin.

"Yeah... uh- thank you for that, by the way. I'm Yoon-"

"None of you business."

There goes more hissing.

"Hansol-ah, you really need help," Jeonghan sighs for the nth time today, about to reach out to shake Mingyu's hand but was rather shocked when Jisoo suddenly reaches out and shakes hands with Mingyu instead.

He really never would have expected Jisoo to do something like this, especially how Jisoo simply smiles, "I'm Hong Jisoo, a senior."

Mingyu is just as surprised as Jeonghan but manages to ignore it with a smile back, "It's nice to meet you, Jisoo-hyung."

They soon stop and Mingyu simply turns back to Jeonghan, reaching out and picking up Jeonghan's right hand without hesitation. He raises Jeonghan's hand fluently and kisses the back of his hand, making Jeonghan blush a light red and everyone around them nearly choke on their spit.

It happened all the too fast and the kiss seemed to last forever.

"It's okay, Hansol-ssi wasn't very polite with me when I sat next to him anyways. If I heard correctly during this morning, you should be Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan, a senior here, right?" Mingyu smiled, bordering a smirk.

"Oh- um- yeah..." Jeonghan was the best at teasing, however, he was also the best at reacting when it came to being teased. He ever so slowly retreats his hand, feeling a bit dazed.

The taller snickers, "How cute..." and successfully makes Jeonghan blush as deeper shade of red.

"O-KAY, please stop flirting," Hansol interrupts, annoyance obvious in his facial features as he steps in between them.

Mingyu chuckles [and Hansol automatically thinks 'that handsome piece of shi(teehee:P)'], "Alright alright, I have to go start sprinting now, so see you later." He waves as he walks away to the track.

An awkward moment of silence passed before Jihoon spoke up with an irritated voice of, "I don't know why... but I don't like that guy..."

"It's okay, Jihoonie, you don't have to be tall because you're height is already very adora-" Seungcheol immediately closes his mouth when Jihoon glares at him. The older awkwardly clears his throat before saying, "Well that Mingyu guy seems pretty interested in you, so how are you gonna deal with it? Ask him out?"

"Excuse me?!" the three childhood friends end up yelling in unison for different reasons.

"Then again, you're still pretty young to be dating," Seungcheol murmured.

"Seungcheol, I'm the same age as you, what are you talking about?" Jeonghan pulled a hair tie from the left pocket of his shorts. He was going to put his hair into a pony tail but as soon as he moved his right hand to stretch the accessory a sharp pain shot through his hand.

He hisses in pain and retracts and holds his hand on instinct, dropping his hair tie to the ground.

Jisoo reaches out and holds his hand to examine, "... Something dug into your hand."

Everyone crowds around and sees two tiny puncture marks in the back of Jeonghan's hand.

"It doesn't look that serious," Jihoon comments.

"Well it hurts like hell..." Jeonghan murmurs uncomfortably.

"Didn't you guys here me? Come on- what happened?" the teacher runs over and immediately notices Jeonghan's pained expression.

"Jeonghan is hurt," Jisoo answers, "Maybe I should go with him to the nurse's off-"

"I can go with him."

They turn to look at Mingyu, who didn't seem all that out of breath and sweaty compared to the other students who just ran. The taller simply smiles, "It's probably best if I do so since I've finished running and I'm not all that tired."

The long-haired boy saw from the corner of his eyes how Jisoo was hesitant [and ignored Hansol glaring at Mingyu] and about to interrupt but the coach smiles, "Why thank you, Mingyu-ssi. That would be much appreciated."

Before anyone could speak another word, the coach quickly pushes the other four and excused Jeonghan and Mingyu to head to the nurse's office.

"Thank for helping me... again," Jeonghan awkwardly laughs.

"No problem. Anything for the damsel in distress."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean..."

"Nothing~," Mingyu laughs, "By the way, how's your knee?"

Both of them look down to his bandaged knee that showed due to his shorts, "Oddly enough, doing better than my hand..."

Jeonghan looks up and nearly jumps back when he saw Mingyu's eyes glow red for one second as he stares at his knee, but quickly shakes his head why closing his eyes shut. Once he opens them again, Mingyu's eyes are back to a warm chocolate brown and staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

He blinks at least twice before turning back to the hallway in front of him, "Er- it's nothing..."


	3. I'm Too Pretty

By the time that they reached the nurse's office, they opened the door to see the nurse in her chair, a name tag with 'Seo Hyerin' standing on your desk. She looks up from her paper work and smiles, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I got injured... again," Jeonghan murmured as he walked over to Hyerin's desk with Mingyu.

"Let me see," Hyerin still has that same smile before her eyes widened when Jeonghan shows her the puncture marks on the back of his hand.

"Honey, head over to one of the beds," she turns to Mingyu urgently, "Please watch over him."

Confused, Jeonghan heads over to a bed nearby and sits on it with Mingyu standing beside him, watching as Hyerin hurriedly stands up and looks in a variety of cabinets. He looks back to Mingyu, "Is it really that bad?"

Mingyu simply shrugs, "Maybe she's worried about such a beautiful person being hurt."

To which Jeonghan slapped him on the arm but he still felt his cheeks warm up, "Are you always this flirty?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he laughed.

Jeonghan simply sighs, "I should change the bandages for the scrape on my knee though."

"Your knee?" he notices how Mingyu immediately perks up at the mention of his knee. He oddly feels a bit insecure at this, carefully saying, "Yeah... the bandages are kind of loosening because of all of the blood from the scrape since it's so big..."

"Let's wait for Ms. Seo for that and- um- in the mean time, I've been meaning to ask why Jisoo-hyung is wearing a hoodie over his P.E. uniform when it's not that cold today," Mingyu seemed awkward for once.

"He wears a tank-top underneath too. I don't know why he wears so many layers of clothing even when it's summer too, even though I've been living with him since I was 8 so it's always questionable but something I've gotten used to," Jeonghan murmurs, looking around his current area for any bandages lying around nearby.

"What about Hansol-ah?"

"He's always been hostile to everyone, even random, harmless animals. The only ones he's never been hostile too are to his family, me, Jisoo, and the Jicheol couple. He even gets paranoid about the people at the church we go to from time to time too... he's honestly just a weird kid," he shakes his head before grabbing a bandage roll laying by the pillow of the bed.

Jeonghan begins to undo the bandages around his knees before hearing a snap of fingers and seeing his life flash through his eyes.

Well he's being more dramatic than when he was about to be hit by a car there, but he was still shocked to find himself laying on the bed with Mingyu pinning him down by the shoulders.

Did Mingyu originally have red eyes and fangs? (Obviously not you dummie (still luv u tho))

"M-M-Mingyu...?" Jeonghan started sweating, feeling very nervous, looking over to Hyerin to see that she was frozen in a position as a cabinet door was swinging slightly on its hinge.

Okay, panic was now setting into his system.

"You know, I've really been trying to restrict myself, but your blood is dangerously delicious," Mingyu's voice was calm in a very scary way.

"'Dangerously delicious'...?" Jeonghan tenses, feeling like one of those stupid female victim in those cliché vampire shows once he realized and fully accepted that he was pinned down by a real vampire.

"Meaning I may or may not kill you, because your blood tastes and smells that good."

Well crap.

"W-Wait, please don't kill me!" he holds up his hands in front of his face.

The taller simply blinks in confusion before smirking, "Give me one reason not to kill you... other than being pretty, which was the my former restriction for not killing you on the spot."

He feels slightly offended now.

Taking three seconds to think of a way to escape, before yelling as he looked over to the frozen Hyerin, "Hyerin-noona has a cross and holy water!"

"What?!" Mingyu panics and gets off to defend himself, allowing Jeonghan to quickly get up and run out of the room.

That was easier than he thought, but now the hard part comes of how the hell is he going to get help if everyone is frozen no matter where he runs in this freaking buildi-

Jeonghan nearly jumps back from the classroom he stopped at to catch his breath when Mingyu basically smashed the door's window with his fist, looking fairly pissed off, taking on a sarcastic tone, "Ha ha, nice trick. Just so you know, you won't fool me again with tha-"

"There's an angry mob coming this way."

"Excuse me?!" Mingyu turns back and Jeonghan (never realized how good he is at making excuses even when in panic) ran away to any sort of exit nearby, hearing Mingyu groan out of frustration, yelling ,"Are you kidding me?!"

Now he was beginning to wonder why those female victims did such stupid things.

* * *

"Ready... se-"

Around three seconds passed before Hansol knew that something was wrong and oddly quiet.

He gets up from his positioning before taking a look around his surroundings, seeing how beside him Jisoo, Seungcheol, and Jihoon were frozen in a crouching position along with all of their other classmates and teacher, who had his whistle one centimeter away from his mouth.

Just to confirm, he looks up to see a flock of birds frozen in the sky.

Hansol walks around to look at Jisoo's left ear before groaning.

"Ugh... the one time you forget to wear your cross..." even though he didn't act like a church boy, Hansol always made sure to wear his small cross that their church gave them dangling off of a simple, black bracelet.

He soon realizes that Jeonghan was still in the two-story building...

With Mingyu...

"I KNEW IT!" Hansol yelled before running over to the building and making sure to head straight to his locker first before saving Jeonghan.


	4. Uh... You Can't...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complicated stuff is complicated since I kinda went like 'here's like 20 different facts about this stuff in one chapter hopefully you get it' by accident... Oh well, you can always just read it over or ask me if you need me to phrase it differently :P

Once Jeonghan reached the rooftop and saw the fenced area, he couldn't help but think 'gawd flipping bleep it'. Right then and there, he knew that he was royally screwed, especially in this kind of setting.

"So this is where you are."

Jeonghan turns around, slowly backing up, "Well aren't you fast..."

Mingyu simply shrugs, taking a step forward with each of Jeonghan's step back, "Vampires are pretty nimble on their feet."

The long-haired boy soon felt his fate once he felt the metal chain-link fence behind him. As expected, Mingyu surrounds him by grabbing the fence behind him, cornering him into the area.

"Jeez, if I knew that I was going to die this early then I should've figured that it would be by vampire," Jeonghan murmurs with slight sarcasm, not bothering with another excuse because he knew that it won't work this time.

"None of my victims knew that it would be by me, but then again, no one had blood as good as your's," Mingyu says, slowly leaning into Jeonghan's neck.

 _Maybe Hansol was right to hiss at this guy...!_ Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut, feeling himself sweat along with his muscles tensing.

He opens his eyes, meeting Mingyu's very shocked expression, at the odd sound of something clinking against something on the right side of his head.

They both turn and see a dagger that was thrown into and stuck in the space of the fence, cutting Mingyu's left hand slightly. Soon a sizzling sound came from Mingyu's hand before he screams in pain and lifts himself off of the fence.

"OW! When did silver daggers burn THIS much?!" Mingyu yells as he holds his hand.

"Jeonghan-hyung! Move away!"

At the familiar voice, Jeonghan immediately moves away before watching as Mingyu turns around at the last minute before being pushed up to the fence by Hansol before he's surrounded and pinned down by daggers in a blink of an eye.

To say that Jeonghan was surprised at the sight of Hansol with daggers in a leather pocket with a leather strap wrapped around his leg was an understatement.

"Why do these daggers hurt so much?" Mingyu hissed in pain due to the daggers digging into his skin before closing his mouth shut as Hansol points a dagger at Mingyu's neck.

Hansol simply scoffs, "Because I soak these in holy water-"

"Are you TRYING to kill me?!" before shutting up again as Hansol stabs the dagger into the space beside his neck.

"As an exorcist: yes. As someone who is trying to protect Jeonghan from monsters like you: YES."

"What kind of exorcist _kills_ an evil spirit instead of banishing it?!"

"Oh shut it," Hansol rolls his eyes, raising another dagger to plunge into the vampire's heart but Jeonghan's mouth acted before his mind.

"Stop!"

The dagger is abruptly stopped, the tip of it barely touching the shirt of Mingyu's P.E. uniform. Hansol turns his head over to Jeonghan, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion, "Jeonghan-hyung, you do realize that I should kill this guy before he kills you, right?"

"I-I know, but..." honestly, he really didn't know. Was he just worrying about the guilt that would overtake after Mingyu is killed off? Or maybe he was just being merciful. The only thing really playing over and over in his mind is how Mingyu had saved him from the incoming car.

"Wow, did you fall too deeply in love with me to let me die?" and there was the half-joking, half-amused tone of voice.

"Do note that I can kill you at any moment right now," Hansol glared at the taller.

Jeonghan awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Am I being too merciful?" he asked no one in particular.

"No."

"Yes."

All he could really do is sigh, "Just... Just let him go for now... I'm really not up to deciding Mingyu-yah's fate right now."

Hansol was reluctant but still followed, back away from Mingyu and taking back his daggers. He quickly chases after Jeonghan, who was heading towards the door back to the stairs that lead back into the building, leaving a shocked Mingyu behind on the rooftop.

Well, at least he thought that they left him behind until the vampire was suddenly beside him and asking, "You're really letting me go like that?"

And that time Jeonghan really did jump back along with Hansol.

He almost forgot that vampires are effortlessly quick.

Mingyu seemed to appreciate it but still looked a bit guilty, "I mean, seriously? After chasing you around the school and wanting to drink your blood until you're dead you still want to spare me?"

"I don't know, just remembering the scary moment of the distress that your life is about to be gone in a second even though there are people who can help is- well- sympathetic... maybe I'm just being dumb..." Jeonghan murmured, trying his best to put his mind into words, "What about you? Why did you save me?"

"Well after your a thousand-and-something years old parents telling you about mobs chasing after them... I guess my reason is more empathy than sympathy when I saw you," Mingyu smiled, "But really, thank you for saving me there."

Jeonghan smiled back before remembering a certain someone, turning to the boy trailing behind them, "So Hansol-yah, are you going to explain what all of _that_ was?"

The younger gulped nervously, "Uh- I may or may not be an exorcist... well one specialized in physical combat rather than spiritual combat... since I kinda suck in making successful talismans and stuff like that..."

"Uh-huh, continue explaining, especially about the weapons against vampires and such," Jeonghan points to the pocket of daggers strapped around Hansol's leg [and notices how Mingyu shivers].

"Oh- uh- crosses," he holds up his wrist to show his small cross, "They're basically like a barrier against magic so- uh- that's why I'm still moving even though Mingyu's magic was set up to stop all living things..."

A side-glance to Mingyu, "All vampires have their own individual special magic but our magic is too weak to be set off in large scale so drinking blood usually helps in increasing the scale... as you can tell mine is being able to freeze all living things in time and when I unfreeze them it seems like nothing ever happened to them in the first place. It's kind of an 'all or nothing' kind of magic since I can't choose who I want to freeze and unfreeze."

He looks back to Hansol, who still seems awkward, "Anyways, you can't really kill vampires 'cause they're- well- immortal and immune to literally everything unlike the tales about how light, garlic, wooden stakes, and needing permission to enter a building or house are their weaknesses-"

"In all honesty, light is just annoying, garlic is disgusting, the most damage wooden stakes can do is give splinters which can obviously be healed over, and the last is some myth made by some kind of idiot-"

"So really the only weakness of vampires is holy water since that permanently rids a vampire without giving the vampire a chance to rejunivate their bodies quickly unless- uh- complicated stuff... yeah..."

"... Okay then," he turns around and continues to walk, taking an easy guess that the other two were really surprised at how casual he was when in fact his mind was freaking out right now. Really, the casual facade was to make sure that his mind could slowly calm down and think about everything that the two just told him in total.

When his mind finally calms down, he could feel his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion at remembering one specific section of their conversation.

If Mingyu's magic is 'all or nothing', then shouldn't he have frozen too since he didn't have a cross with him?


	5. You'd Have No Tasty Blood to Drink

So after all of the explaining about the vampire rules and stuff like that, Mingyu forgot to include one important thing:

In a fit of rage he wrecked half of the hall on the top floor of the school.

"Sometimes I forget that you can be a troll sometimes," Hansol murmurs to Jeonghan.

"Uh- you can undo this, right?" Jeonghan turns to Mingyu, who nervously laughed, "Um... not quite... er- no... not at all. My time freezing magic only works on living things, not nonliving... plus I can't reverse time... l-like I mentioned before, vampire's have individual magics... that are extremely specific."

The taller continues to fidget before it took Hansol a moment to realize that he's not fidgeting about the basically broken hall. He glared at Mingyu, "It's Jeonghan's blood, isn't it?"

Mingyu jolts in surprise that he's been caught, "I-I can't help it! I can smell it 102 times better now that he has no bandages to cover his scrape!"

"This is going to be a reoccuring problem, huh?" Jeonghan sighed, knowing fully well that Mingyu was quickly nodding his head.

"But... I k-kinda need it to undo my magic... y-you know...?"

"Excuse me?! Ugh- if you need blood take mine instead!" Hansol yelled, not wanting the vampire to touch Jeonghan ever again.

"But..." Mingyu kinda had a =w=" face going on here (cuz i had no other way to explain how he was feeling).

Jeonghan simply sighed, feeling a slight headache as Hansol started yelling in annoyance yet again, "Hansol-ah, we really need to unfreeze everyone and Mingyu doesn't seem willing to drink your blood because it's probably 'not as tasty' as mine. Just let me get it over with."

Even though Mingyu's eyes turned red again he didn't look menacing but more like a puppy who was about to get a doggy treat while Hansol just gaped.

"Which place hurts less though? 'Cause my hand still aches," Jeonghan murmurs, awkwardly rubbing the back of his hand, the punctures now having scabbed over.

He thinks for a moment, "More meat-y areas? Like... your thighs?"

"F*** off," Hansol automatically hissed without restraint now that Jisoo wasn't with him.

"Neck it is then," Jeonghan sighed for the nth time that day, brushing his hair back and tilting his head, shutting his eyes tight.

"Okay, now I'm twice as glad that I didn't kill you," Mingyu hummed happily as he walked over.

There was a short moment of pain, making Jeonghan squeeze his eyes once he felt the fangs sink into his neck. The fangs remained within his neck until maybe 10 seconds later before he suddenly felt something wet run over his neck, making his eyes shoot open and a blush spread over his face.

"YAH!" and then he sees Hansol run over and push Mingyu hard enough to make the taller fall onto the floor, looking confused. The youngest freaks out, "He said that you can drink his blood, not sexually assualt him!"

"I wasn't sexually assualting him! Did exorcist school not teach you that a vampire's saliva can heal over puncture wounds? How else do vampires get away with drinking blood!" Mingyu pouted.

At this moment, Jeonghan simply had a hand over his healed neck, feeling slightly dizzy from blood loss and wondering what has happened to his life, tuning out the other two's fighting before they were tired out and finally decided to undo Mingyu's magic and go on with their days.

* * *

_"...! Let's go check on our rose garden!" persistantly tugging on the other boy's wrist didn't seem to work, considering that he was still standing steady in place. Jeonghan simply pouts when ... simply chuckles._

_"What's the magic word?"_

_"Pweeeaaase?!" Jeonghan whined, not understanding why ... was even saying the phrase that an adult would use when teaching a child formality._

_"Okay okay, we'll go," he smiled to which Jeonghan cheered, now being able to drag ... since he was willing to follow now._

_They run over to the little section behind ...'s house where ...'s mom gave them a small portion of her garden for them to plant whatever they want. After walking through his house to reach the garden, they gasped at the sight of the fully blooming roses._

_"They're so pretty!" they run over and crouch down to get a better view of the roses._ _As kids, they never really thought that it was odd that the roses were in full bloom even though it was winter, simply admiring the roses._

_... turns around abruptly, making Jeonghan look over to him, tilting his head, "..., is something wrong?"_

_He blinks before shaking his head, murmuring, "N-Nothing..."_

* * *

_A... dream...?_ Jeonghan drowsily manages to think as he slowly opens his eyes

to see Mingyu.

"ASFGHJKL!" now he was wide awake and scrambled to sit up and lay against the wall beside his bed.

"Hi to you too...?" Mingyu was completely oblivious as to why Jeonghan did that.

"Um..." they turn to see Jisoo with his necktie barely tied and looking fairly confuzzled, "Not to be rude, but how and why are you in our room?"

"Oh, I got in through the window," and that's when the older two realize that the window was opened.

The door slams open, making him sleepily open his eyes again and looks over to the door to see a grinning Hansol.

"Hyungs! Wake up- why the hell is this guy here?"

Well this also seems to be the start of a reoccuring theme.

"I thought that we could go to school together," Mingyu grins happily, still oblivious to everyone's expressions.

"Right..." Hansol stares at him weirdly before slowly walking away from the room.

"I'll be out... uh- it would probably be best if you didn't come downstairs with us or else the Chwe family might freak out upon seeing you," Jisoo murmurs, walking out of the room in a similar fashion to Hansol, "Call if there's... a problem..."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Jeonghan hesitantly asks, "You're not here for 'breakfast'... right?"

"Is it that hard to believe that I want to hang out with you? You're literally the only one- other than Hansol- who understands my circumstances," Mingyu pouts, "Plus I already had breakfast before coming here."

"You're really different from the first time I met you..." Jeonghan murmured, running his fingers through his long hair in an absent-minded way.

"I hear that a lot," the taller simply smiles, grabbing a nearby comb on a drawer beside Jeonghan's bed and sitting down on his bed, "Here, turn around, I'll help you."

 _Maybe vampires aren't as bad as they're said to be..._ he slowly adjusts himself so that his back faces Mingyu, feeling the comb begin to run through his hair. He didn't really mind this, but there was a strange sense of déjà vu about such a moment.

Somehow, he thinks about his dream of the blurry faced boy who's name he couldn't hear.


	6. I Have a Lovable Personality

Ah, another peaceful day of school.

"NYU! Stay away! (/o`A'o)/"

"But we're friends! (/QAQ)/"

Well if it weren't for the fact that Mingyu is now with them and that said boy turned out to be a vampire and one of his overly-paranoid childhood friend turned to be not so paraniod because he was exorcist but was still oddly over-paranoid even for an exorcist.

And Jisoo... is Jisoo... which is Jisoo.

 _What has my life turned into,_ Jeonghan inwardly sighs, trying his best to ignore the side banter between Hansol and Mingyu.

"JEONGHAN WATCH OUT!"

Turns out trying to ignore never-ending side bantering means ignoring his surroundings in general and now that was a shadow above hi-

Ow.

That's really all he can say.

Because what else can you say when someone falls down from a tree right beside the crosswalk sign and turns out to be a super handsome boy- and wow why is he running into so many handsome guys.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" the boy asks, worry apparent on his face.

"Oh- uh- I'm fine... shouldn't you worry more about yourself...?" Jeonghan blinked at the sight of the bright red liquid that was basically comically gushing from his forehead.

"Hm?" he sits up before noticing that there was blood coming from his forehead, "Oh the gash! I didn't even notice that I was bleeding!" he laughs.

"Are you sure you don't need an ambulance???" Jeonghan sat up too, wondering how this guy is so nonchalant about the amount of blood.

"Nah, I'm sure I'm fine, probably only lost like what, 30% of my blood," he waves it off, "By the way, where's the cat?"

Jeez was this guy confusing. It honestly felt like their head was on a mind spin-of-some-sort. Only when the guy turned did they realize that there was a terrified kitten clinging onto the back of his jacket.

Carefully, Jeonghan takes the kitten off of his jacket before saying, "You mean this cat?"

He turns back and smiles brightly, "Yeah, that cat! Thanks!" The boy takes the cat into his arms before stopping and staring at Jeonghan, making the latter feel very uncomfortable.

Then he leans forward and is close- VERY close- to almost kissing Jeonghan on the lips. Jeonghan is very aware that he is blushing bright red from the closeness of their faces ~~and did he mention that the boy is extremely handsome~~.

The boy backs away, basically cooing, "Cute~..." He gets up and happily walks away to probably go found the kitten's family, leaving a flustered Jeonghan and confused friends beside him.

Yup, just another normal day for him(?)

* * *

And then there was class.

And then their teacher just had to say, "Students, we have a new classmate starting from today."

And then the door opened.

And then that ~~super handsome~~ guy came walking in.

It was then that Jeonghan knew that he was screwed when their gazes meet and he gives this half-smirk,half-smile. He inwardly begins to curse that  _crap, he knows that he's handsome._ and he burries his face into his hands and quietly groans because he knows that this will end up like how he first met Mingyu.

Yup, definitely screwed.

All he could really do was cross his fingers and hope that this guy isn't a vampire too.

"-eonghan! Yoon Jeonghan!"

Then he realized that he was being called on by the teacher and that Jisoo was poking him and trying to get his attention for the past couple seconds. Jeonghan stutters, "Er- y-yes Ms. Park...?"

She huffs, "I told you guys to call me Junghwa since I'm still pretty young- but anyways- do you mind guiding Junhui around the school? He still seems clueless as to how the campus goes and I don't want him to get lost."

"Um- y-yes I can... but why me?" because seriously, why him out of all of the people possible here.

Junghwa huffs again, "You were voted on by the class as the student with the most likable personality who should help the new students. Now get going."

* * *

"So your name's Jeonghan? It's fitting," Junhui commented with a smile as they walked around the hallways, a hallway pass dangling off of a string hanging off of Jeonghan's wrist.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked curiously.

"It's a pretty name."

The older seriously did not need to deal with blushing every time he communicates with a new student. He tries his best not to complain, "Aren't you flirty..."

"I'm being flirty?" Junhui asked, innocently blinking his eyes, showing obvious innocence. He blushes a light pink and waves his hands frantically, "O-Oh- I'm sorry! I-It's probably bothersome huh?"

Great, handsome and a fluffball too. What is he suppose to do with this guy?

"I mean, it's fine... just think before saying stuff like that so freely..." Jeonghan murmurs, to which the other boy murmurs something in what Jeonghan could barely recognize as Mandarin- which was obviously 'I'm sorry'.

He sighs, taking his phone out to check what time it was and notices that Junhui was staring at his phone with a curious expression. Jeonghan awkwardly asks, "Um- it's not time to go back to class yet...?"

"What's that?" he asked curiously, pointing at Jeonghan's phone.

"My phone...?" Jeonghan figured that Junhui would want a closer inspection so he handed it to him.

"How do you use it?" Junhui asked excitedly with innocence (legit fluffball).

And that was how they spent the majority of their time that was meant for a tour around the campus.

* * *

What happened afterwards?

Junhui followed Jeonghan (and Jisoo) around the school, as though they were still on a tour.

"Uh- Junhui-ssi, don't you have classes separate from ours?" Jisoo hesitantly asked during passing period.

"Oh, it turns out Jeonghan and I have the exact same schedule!" Junhui smiles. Jisoo turns to Jeonghan, who simply nods, looking slightly awkward but kind of use to it(?)

"Aha...ha..." Jisoo turns around, feeling more than enough awkward with the boy asking Jeonghan about some random things he didn't keep track of.

By the time they reached lunch, their other friends were already there from their other classes and looking confused by the presence of Junhui. [How many times has he repeated that this seemed like it was going to be a reoccuring theme today? -A-] (note: rhetorical question because we all know that the answer is probably a lot)


	7. I Have Cool Stuff to Show

Well it was nice to know that Jeonghan woke up the next day without finding out that Junhui was trying to kill him on the first day they met. However, it was not-so-nice to know that he would be waking up to see Mingyu standing right there beside his bed.

Jeonghan lets out a surprised yelp as he jolts to sit up.

"Good morning!" Mingyu says happily, not noticing that Hansol and Jisoo were bewildered as to why the hell Mingyu was in their house again.

This will probably be something that all three of them will never get use to.

And so a repeat of yesterday happened: Jisoo leaves, Mingyu helps Jeonghan in preparing for the day, eat some breakfast with Mingyu waiting outside, walking to school together, Hansol hissing at Mingyu, and then Junhui falling out of a tree and landing on Jeonghan.

Yup, repeat of yesterday.

"Oh- hi Jeonghan!" Junhui smiles, not even taking notice to how suggestive their position was with Jeonghan on the ground and Junhui over him, practically a centimeter or two away from kissing each other.

"Uh, hi..." Jeonghan is honestly not quite sure how to react, "So what were you doing in the tree... again..."

That was when Junhui got up and seemed to have stars dancing in his eyes, "I was kinda waiting for you but then got distracted by your phone- did you know your  phone has games?!"

"Er- yeah..." the older awkwardly laughs as Jisoo helps him to stand up.

"You gave him your phone?" Hansol asked, pointing to Junhui- who was completely absorbed with explroing more features on the phone.

"He was interested in it and it wasn't like I was going to use it anytime soon so I kinda went ahead and let him borrow it," Jeonghan murmurs.

~Quick look in the future during the evening after school ended~

 _I REGRET LETTING HIM BORROW MY PHONE!_ Jeonghan internally screamed as he hid behind a cabinet with no source of self-defense whatsoever.

"Oh, there you are~."

It took around three seconds before Jeonghan chose to look up and see Junhui smiling as he stands on top of the cabinet, casually holding some hand fans adorned with blades at the top of it.

"F***." (well no use holding back from cussing since he was about to die) he quickly gets up and runs out of the corner, barely dodging a flying, bladed-fan to the head.

~Back to the present~

"...en I found out that your phone also had a calendar! How cool is tha-?!"

"OH MY GAWD WILL YOU SHUT UP." Hansol lost his patience by the time Junhui had excitedly talked about the apps on Jeonghan's phone for about 10 minutes or so.

"Dang, that was harsh," Mingyu commented as Jisoo simply smacks Hansol across the top of his head.

"But it's interesting though..." Junhui pouts.

"Just continue talking about it after school so I can get my phone back before we go home," Jeonghan simply informs, to which Junhui immediately brightens, "Have I mentioned that you're my most favorite person in the world?" and Jeonghan could only laugh awkwardly.

* * *

In all honesty though, Jeonghan couldn't really leave right after school today anyways. He usually walked home with Hansol and Jisoo (with the occasional add on of Mingyu if he wasn't hungry) but Tuesday was a day where Hansol had archery club (now it all makes sense to Jeonghan as to why the younger would take up such a random club activity that seems out of his league) whereas Jisoo had a student council meeting- him being the busy secretary and all that.

All Jeonghan could do was simply wait in an empty classroom where there was no one that neither locked nor unlocked the door. It was basically an abandoned classroom that the janitor would clean every now and then.

Rather than eery, it was oddly comforting to Jeonghan, as though time paused in the classroom where the view of the sunset was at its best.

"Who is it~?"

Then his view was suddenly covered by a pair of hands, a familiar voice humming behind his head.

"Jeez, what are you trying to do?" Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh as he pushed the hands away from his eyes and turning around, "Are you trying to make it seem like we're dating or something?"

"But aren't we dating?" Junhui smirked- and he couldn't tell if that was intentional or unintentional, but either way he ended up blushing with an unimpressed look. Okay, maybe he could feel his face grow warmer when Junhui suddenly leans in again and stopping at a centimeter.

"Your qi is slightly... different..."

"'Qi'...?" Jeonghan blinks, suddenly feeling a strong sense of deja vu... and that sense only grew when Junhui backs away and his brown eyes are now a bright amber color.

He immediately thinks: ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

"Please don't tell me that you're another vampire," Jeonghan leans away and tries his best to create a distraction of some sort.

"Nah I'm a jiangshi," Junhui simply smiles.

"A jianhwatnow?" and that was a pretty earnest question considering he doesn't know anything other than 'nihao' and 'xiexie' in Mandarin.

"Meaning I'm basically half vampire and half zombie and therefore harder to kill."

Great. Just his luck.

"A-And what is 'qi'?" he curses inwardly when he hears himself stutter.

"Life energy that is basically a jiangshi's equivalent to blood for vampires in a sense. I can sense it through your breath. Your's is very... unique."

This was the point where Jeonghan runs out of the classroom and another chase begins. He can barely remember the room that the archery club was in- which is a large problem considering that the practicing field for archery is on the opposite side of the campus for him.

His instincts told him to duck so he ducks and barely misses having a bladed fan lodged into his throat.

"No offense now, but WHO THE HELL CARRIES BLADED FANS WITH THEM?!" ... so Jeonghan wanted to say but he needed to focus on running away from that whatever he's called.

~And after the cabinet incident of trying to hide in a different classroom earlier that was mentioned earlier :P~

"Crap... what am I suppose to do now..." Jeonghan was past the point of exhaustion from trying to figure out how to run away from Junhui. He stops at a hallway eventually, leaning his head out of an open window to take a deep breath of air.

"You know, you really shouldn't have been running."

Speak of the devil, Jeonghan curses under his breath as he slowly turns around, leaning backwards into the open space that the opened window provided, watching carefully as Junhui slowly walked up to him, "I can detect you by breath, so hyperventilating is the last thing you want to do."

"... Back off." Jeonghan manages to gather some courage as he is sitting on the windowsill.

Junhui stops moving, "And how do you plan to stop me?"

Jeonghan swore that he's probably gone crazy from the lack of oxygen to his brain but since when was any of these past couple days logical. He leans back a bit more, "I'm going to fall out of this window if you come any closer."

That shocked Junhui, seeing how the latter's eyes widened, "Are you really choosing falling to your death rather than me?"

"I don't know, maybe I am," which was true, considering that he was a Libra [because Libra's are indecisive af], but Jeonghan knew to at least make sure that a majority of his body was leaning away from the open space.

The latter thinks for a few minutes, scratching the back of his head before sighing in frustration, "Okay okay. Just because I'm a jiangshi doesn't mean I lack human compassion- or something along the lines of that in Korean- now come on, get off of there."

All Jeonghan could really do was thank the heavens for saving him twice (and I would put a flashforward (if that's what it's called) again as to why he really  _shouldn't_ have thank heaven buuut you guys will just wait and see ;P) from dying.

He was about to get off of the windowsill when it felt like something pushed his chest.

All of a sudden he felt himself falling backwards and out of the window.


	8. Um... You Still Can't...???

Now where were we at... oh yeah, cliffhanger :D

Jeonghan's mind simply blanked out when all he saw was the orange and blue sky before closing his eyes shut and waiting to hit the ground before feeling a sudden gush of wind and being carried upwards.

He hesitantly opens his eyes and sees Jisoo's face... now that was when his mind blanked out for a different reason.

Soon he realizes that Jisoo was standing on something and Jeonghan could see a familiar background of a chain-linked fence and feels himself being put down onto his feet... this was also when he realizes that Jisoo was only wearing his white dress shirt and white, feathered wings were on his back.

Well wasn't this new.

"Jisoo... explain this..." Jeonghan made circular motions to the wings.

"Ahaha, w-well-"

The door slams open and they see a worried Junhui, who sighs in relief at the sight of them, "Thank God you're oka-" All of a sudden, Junhui stops moving, his eyes are also wide in surprise.

Immediately afterwards, Jeonghan barely manages to yell stop at the sight of Hansol appearing behind them and about to bring down a wooden sword on Junhui.

"Uhm, Jeonghan, why did you tell Hansol-ah to stop?" Jisoo asked, confused as Hansol was when he brought down his sword.

"Yeah, you do realize Junhui just tried to kill you, right?! RIGHT?!" Hansol yelled in disbelief as he waved his sword at Junhui.

"Guys calm down-"

"HOW CAN WE STAY CALM IF YOU'VE BEEN ALMOST KILLED TWICE BY NOW?!"

"Guys-"

"Wait Jeonghan has almost been killed twice by now?! When was the first time?!"

"Guy-"

"Didn't I tell you that Mingyu was a vampire and almost killed Jeonghan-hyung?"

"Gu-"

"Excuse me?! NO! Why didn't you tell me that?! As Jeonghan's guardian angel you should've told me that so that I could keep Mingyu away from hi-!"

"OH MY F***ING GAWD GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Jisoo simply gaped at Jeonghan whereas Hansol shut his mouth into a thin line. As for Jeonghan, he sighed, massaging his temples to try to get rid of the ongoing headache, "First of all, Hansol-ah, we've dealt with this before so undo whatever you did to Junhui and secondly, Jisoo, you have a LOT of explaining to do."

Hansol- almost unwillingly- pulls a talisman off  of the back of Junhui's head- to which the latter ended up falling onto the floor since he was frozen in the midst of walking. The youngest grumbles, "I don't see why we should let him live, he pushed you of the window..."

"Except I didn't push him out of the window!" Junhui protested.

"Oh yeah, and I'm not an exorcist," Hansol replies sarcastically as he waves around the talisman.

"He didn't push me out of the window," Jeonghan firmly defended, making the two look at him in confusion and Junhui yell out a 'thank you!'

"But if he didn't push you out of the window... you fell out yourself?" Jisoo asked.

Jeonghan simply shakes his head, trying to remember what happened during the last couple of seconds as he fell out of the window. He carefully words his next sentence, "I'm not sure... but there was an outline of a blue figure and I felt pressure against my chest. I barely caught sight of Junhui trying to reach out to me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the figure came from the classroom we were in," Junhui adds on, making the others look over to him, "That classroom was literally covered with what felt like hexes. Seems like you guys have a witch at your school."

"Well considering that we already have a vampire, a jiangshi, an exorcist, and an angel, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if this school also has a witch of some sort," Jeonghan murmurs, barely glancing at them to make them feel guilty for not telling him.

Jisoo tried to smile reassuringly, "A-At least you have an exorcist and guardian angel to save you...?" Before shutting up when Jeonghan glares and adds on, "Barely. You still need to explain."

"Um- I'm your guardian angel... ahahaha..." to which Jeonghan groans before replying with, "So let me get this straight, all of this time, you were never Hansol's brother, you wore multiple layers of clothing to hide your wings, and you didn't even bother to tell me any of the truth?"

Said angel tries to defend himself, "N-No! If an angel lies or goes against their contract, they permanently lose a feather for each lie they tell!"

Then two feathers fell from his left wing, causing the intensification of Jeonghan's glare.

Hansol jumps in, "Weelllllll, all of those you assumed throughout your life- and if not it was me or my family who lied- and part of Jisoo-hyung's contract is telling you about his contract and telling you that he's your guardian angel or anything related to things like exorcists and vampires... it's a complicated contract."

The long haired boy couldn't help but sigh, rubbing his temples in frustration, "Okay, then why don't you tell me, Hansol-ah."

To which the younger blinked before awkwardly laughing, "That's kinda... all I know... Jisoo-hyung couldn't tell me anything else..."

Jeonghan groans in annoyance before sitting on the ground and burrying his face into his hands, "Ugh, I would've asked Junhui as to why he held back until now but this is honestly frustrating to know that I can't get all of my answers today. I wanna go home now."

"Hm... I still have the rest of the student council meeting to attend to..." Jisoo murmurs.

"I still got archery club..." Hansol clicks his tongue.

"I can go with," Junhui says before jolting back slightly when Hansol and Jisoo immediately pull accusations against Junhui because they obviously still didn't trust Junhui.

"Guys cool it. If he tried to save me he's fine. Jeez right now i need headache medicine..." Jeonghan murmurs as he rubs his head, walking away from them and entering the building again, vaguely registering that someone was catching up to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Junhui asks.

He shakes his head slightly, "Yeah. By the way, why do mythical creatures want my life so much?"

The jiangshi grumbles a bit in thought, "I'm not really sure how to explain this, but your soul... there's something in it that lures mythical creatures to you... I can't quite tell by your breath because it seems like something is covering the specialty of your soul from being completely detected."

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at the thought of such a bizarre thing because last time he checked, he doesn't remember anything strange from his childhood, only weird dreams that didn't correlate. Well, right now his life was already bizarre as is considering that he was now casually walking with a jiangshi that had not-so-casually tried to kill him.

"Hey, Junhui."

"Yeah?"

"If my soul basically lures others, then what exactly made you stop?"

Junhui blinks at him before smiling a small smile, putting a finger to his lips.

"That's a secret~."


	9. You Wouldn't Have a Puppy -A-???

Ah yes, another morning where Jeonghan is still not willing to wake up until he felt a poke against his cheek. Obviously, his first reaction was to groan and swat away who he guessed was Mingyu's hand with a hand before covering his head with his blanket.

"Hey, get up."

That most certainly was  _not_ Mingyu's voice.

Now Jeonghan was wide as he throws the blanket onto his lap and springs up into a sitting position before turning to see Junhui sitting there with a patient smile as Jisoo stared at Junhui with a just-as-surprised expression in the background.

"Okay, I would understand why Mingyu-yah is here, but why are you here instead?" Jeonghan asked quickly.

"To head to school with you."

"It's time to wake- okay it's like you're just asking me to kill you if your type of people keep deciding to go into my hyungs' room," Hansol muttered in annoyance when he opened the door.

"Well you could but Jeonghan wouldn't be happy with that," Junhui stated, making Hansol curse under his breath.

"I wanna go back to sleep..." Jeonghan murmured, because he really would've preferred to go back to sleep before some kind of war between a guardian angel, a jiangshi, and a exorcist happened.

"You could've just asked if you wanted a kiss."

To which everyone choked on their spit and Jeonghan could immediately feel his face burn up from the uncalled for flirting from Junhui, who just chuckled. Obviously everyone freaked out before Junhui laughs it off, "I'm just kidding. Sadly I can't kiss him on the lips without stealing his qi away," so he said before kissing Jeonghan on the top of his head.

"Wha-?!" the long-haired boy swore that his face could practically melt by now.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't kiss him anywhere else," Junhui smirks, "And yes, that was intentional flirting."

He quickly runs and hops out of the window before Hansol could slice him with a wooden sword and before Jisoo stabbed him with a spear (that Jeonghan now found out that both of them kept under Jisoo's bed)- to which both of them barely missed Jeonghan's hand and stabbed his mattress instead.

"YAH! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YA FREAKING JIANGSHI!" Hansol screamed out of the window as Jisoo lets out an uncharacteristic scoff. So maybe Jeonghan's new goal should be to avoid any stranger possible.

* * *

"Aw don't worry about it, it's just friendly flirting-"

"Flirting with Jeonghan-hyung is NOT friendly!"

"Junhui-ssi as much as I appreciate you trying to save Jeonghan I would really, REALLY appreciate if you keep your distance from Jeonghan."

"I see that I missed a lot this morning-"

"SHUT UP MINGYU!"

"... okay... QwQ"

Jeonghan lets out a sigh as he pats Mingyu on the back, "Don't mind them, they're just being cranky because of Junhui."

"Really? What did he do?" Mingyu asked, causing unnecessary flashbacks to hit Jeonghan who could only blush and look away, "N-Not much..." They continue to walk until they reached the corner of the walled-in school yard where they saw Jihoon and Seungcheol whispering (well in Jihoon's case whisper-yelling) at each other.

"Um is something-"

"This idiot brought a puppy to school!"

Well leave it to Jihoon to explain it quickly and bluntly but they could see very well how Seungcheol was holding a tiny sleeping puppy in his arms.

"But we found him all alone in an alleyway together..." Seungcheol murmurs and Jihoon could only reply with a sigh, "Yes, I know that we found him while hanging out-"

"Going on a date-"

"You're really asking me to punch you- but it's still forbidden to bring pets to school!" Jihoon hissed.

"And the landlord found out about him so I couldn't leave him behind at my apartment," Seungcheol added. Jihoon seemed more anxious than irritated at the mentioning but still rubbed his temples, "I know, I just-! Listen, I can't have him either 'cause my mom is allergic to animal sheddings, so I think it's time to-"

"I can keep him if you want."

Also leave it to Junhui to surprise everyone. Said boy simply smiled, "My apartment allows pets. He can live with me." Before Jihoon could say anything in response, Seungcheol immediately brightens, "Could you?! That would be so helpful! Thank you so much-"

Jihoon quickly interrupts, "Cheol, let's not forget that it still doesn't solve the current crisis of being on school property with a very, VERY ~~nice!~~ visible pet."

"It's okay, I can skip school today and have my landlord call in sick for me. She's an understanding lady," Junhui shrugs, making Seungcheol hand over the puppy (who woke up before falling asleep again) and thanking him a dozen times.

Then Jeonghan suddenly felt a tug on his hand and helplessly followed along with the tug. He looks down before looking up the arm to see Junhui's smiling face, "Come on."

"Hey just because you get to have a puppy doesn't mean that-!"

"You know that I have the ability to kiss him on the lips right here and now right?"

And Hansol and Jisoo could only resort to a glare at Junhui, Mingyu and the Jicheol couple to stand there in confusion as to what the heck was going on, and Jeonghan having no say in this whatsoever.

"Good luck on coming up with an excuse for Jeonghan!"

* * *

"Uh- you wouldn't have actually done that, right?" Jeonghan eventually asked when they reached a familiar bridge over a river.

"Of course not if I've tried to save you before, but it's kinda easy to trick a paranoid exorcist and protective guardian angel," Junhui sticks out his tongue. Jeonghan only hums in response as they walked over the bridge.

"Say, you don't smile a lot, do you?"

Jeonghan couldn't help but blink when hearing such an out of place question from Junhui. He answers back, "I guess not. I think maybe it's 'cause... it always feels like something huge is missing from my life..." his gaze drifts off to the bottom of the bridge where there was a familiar wilting purple rose.

"Is that so? I would've guessed that you were just embarrassed because we were still holding hands."

That was where Jeonghan suddenly realized that they were indeed still holding hands and causing him to yank his hand out of the grip from the other in pure embarrassment, making Junhui laugh.

_"You're not suppose to be here."_

He abruptly stops before turning around, barely catching sight of a disappearing silhouette of a woman with long orange hair. Jeonghan quickly shakes his head after hearing Junhui call back to him before turning around and catching up with Junhui.


	10. You Literally Just Saw Me

"Have you guys heard about the church from the town next to us?"

The three look up from the breakfast to Hangyeol, who takes a sip of her orange juice.

"No, what about it?" Hansol asks back.

"The church got burned down and the people who attended that church are going to transfer over to our church. It's suppose to be a church for orphans though," Hangyeol says and almost immediately, Jeonghan felt anxious about today.

Jisoo takes notice before whispering to Jeonghan as the Chwe siblings continued to talk about the subject, "Is something wrong?"

Jeonghan couldn't help but hesitantly respond back, "I'm... not exactly sure..." he stares at his plate, trying to think of what he was feeling at that moment, realizing that it wasn't quite anxiety. Excitement? Maybe both?

* * *

This was the first time in a while that they went the morning without being awoken by a vampire or a jiangshi and this was also the first time that they've ever seen the usually happy Mingyu look anxious and the usually talkative Junhui be silent.

"Are you guys okay?" Jeonghan asked.

Mingyu immediately shakes his head, "No! I'm honestly more nervous because an entire group of people who attend church are in our town now!"

"Well they're only church people," Jeonghan simply stated because while that is true- well- Mingyu gripped Jeonghan by the shoulders and shook him, "No they're not! Hyung I don't think you understand that 'church' is code talk for excorcism school!"

That was where things suddenly clicked for Jeonghan, who glanced over to Hansol and Jisoo at this realization, "Wait a minute, are you telling me that all this time when the Chwe family was attending church on Sundays that they were actually attending excorcist lessons?

Hansol awkwardlly laughs before slowly looking more awkward (which was somehow possible for someone who is already awkward?), "N-No!... Yes..."

A thousand things ran around in Jeonghan's mind at this realization because that obviously meant that holy flip Hangyeol and Mr. and Mrs. Chwe are actually excorcists. The long haired boy pushed Mingyu back slightly before fully turning to Hansol and Jisoo, "So all churches are excorcist schools?!"

"Er- some. Plenty of churches that branched off of old churches are inaccurate representations and- you know- thus the religious people who keep blurting stuff when they actually know nothing," Hansol said.

"Then what about 'sins' and stuff like that?"

"Again, they don't actually know the complete info about this, like let's take homosexuality for example, only reason why it's considered a 'sin' is because a majority of mythical creatures are homosexual, you know, that's why they're so low in population and can hide so easily and that's why those stupid idiots who preached against it make no sense whatsoever 'cause they don't know that bit of info," Hansol quickly explained but didn't realize that something clicked in Jeonghan's head again.

 _Please don't tell me that part of the reason that they stopped was because they fell in love with me or something..._ so Jeonghan wanted to say but stopped due to something that made him stop and turn around, only to see no one. As the boys around him babbled on about something, he couldn't quite understand why today was so odd for him. Well, that was until class started and Junghwa introduced a new transfer student.

"Everyone, this is Jeon Wonwo-"

"AH GAWD!"

* * *

And here Jeonghan sat in the oh-so familiar nurse's office with Jisoo holding an ice bag on his head as Hansol angrily glared at Wonwoo, who sat at the other side of the bed with his arms crossed and looking away from the three.

"Okay, does anyone mind telling me what happened?" Hyerin asked with her arms crossed as Junghwa could only shake her head.

"This guy freaking attacked Jeonghan-hyung!"

"Hansol how did you even hear about it?" Junghwa asked, already aware of the infamous, paranoid kid.

"My class was next door for programming when we heard the crashing and I just so happened to be sitting by the door and saw through the window of it to see Jisoo-hyung dragging Jeonghan-hyung with you dragging this guy. I can connect two things together," Hansol huffed.

Junghwa could only sigh before turning to Wonwoo, slowly asking, "Wonwoo, you just transferred here, why in the world did you decide to tackle him down upon first sight?" They only received a huff from said boy.

"Should I sign up a coping session for them?" Hyerin asked.

"Hell no-"

Jeonghan quickly reaches over and closes Hansol's mouth before he could continue to speak informally to the adults.

"Then could you adults leave the room?"

Obviously everyone nearly freaked out about how deep Wonwoo's voice was (but at least he spoke...?) The adults hesitantly did as so, Junghwa quickly leaving with words of luck for Jeonghan, the door coming to a slow close.

Wonwoo lets out a sigh before glancing over to the three, "You're a sad excuse of an exorcist."

Hansol immediately pushes Jeonghan's hand away before yelling, "Hah?! 'Sad excuse'?! At least I don't hurt normal human beings like a little someone here!" Jisoo interrupts, leaning forward enough to pull Hansol back, calmly saying, "Hansol-ah, I don't think you should be questioning that."

The younger turns back, sending a questioning gaze before Jeonghan catches onto what Jisoo means.

"No, in fact, the first question should be..." Jisoo turns to Wonwoo, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, "How do you know that Hansol-ah is an exorcist?"

"The moment I entered this campus I could sense a magic barrier," Wonwoo digs into the collar of his uniform before pulling out a necklaces with a cross on it, "Add that with a paranoid kid with a cross on a bracelet who came with a vampire with a red-stained sleeve I saw heading into the classroom next door before heading to my class and it's pretty easy to assume there."

"Wait a minute, you're from that church Hangyeol-ah was talking about!" Hansol yelled.

"No duh," Wonwoo rolled his eyes before slipping the necklaces back into his shirt, "Now mind telling me why this 'exorcist' didn't get rid of the vampire, jiangshi, and witch?"

"Stop saying that Hansol-as is a bad exorcist. Besides, he would've and could've done it if I didn't stop him anyways," Jeonghan interrupts, feeling a bit annoyed with how Wonwoo was disrespecting his childhood friend.

That was before Wonwoo's gaze narrowed at Jeonghan, "Exactly my point. He should've killed you first."

Now Jeonghan was more confused than he was annoyed before Jisoo spoke with an unusually sharp tone, "You're stepping over your line as an exorcist and as his guardian angel I would appreciate it if you stop."

"And this is why angels are suppose to have halos. I see that my arguments of killing these guys are only hitting a wall, so..." Wonwoo stands up before looking down at Jeonghan with a slight glare, "I'll have to take matters into my own hands."


	11. I Am Not a Witch

"So head warning: Wonwoo's an exorcist," was literally the first thing that Jeonghan told Junhui and Mingyu when it was time for P.E.

"Really?" Junhui asked skeptically, "Then why did he attack you? Why didn't he attack me or something."

Jeonghan only groans a 'I don't know!' while Hansol says, "Jiangshis are harder to keep track of, you know, unlike other creatures like vampires, especially if that vampire is super clumsy and doesn't seem to realize that there was leftover blood on his sleeve from breakfast this morning!" he muttered the last part under his breath as he glared at Mingyu, who awkwardly laughed.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's out for Jeonghan's blood the most," Jisoo says before murmuring with annoyance, "And also a bit of a douche."

"Hey guys! What's with the secret chatting?" Seungcheol called out as he walked up to them with Jihoon and Wonwoo, who sent a glare at the non-humans of the group.

"Oh, it's not secret chatting, but why is he here?" Hansol bluntly asked as he points at Wonwoo, instinctively standing in front of Jeonghan a bit more.

"Seungcheol is in charge of watching over the newbie for the day because of your guys' teacher. And calm down Hansol, it's not like Wonwoo-ssi is out for Jeonghan-hyung's head," Jihoon rolled his eyes- to which Jeonghan swore he heard Wonwoo say quietly but very clearly 'no promises.'

They turn to the track after hearing a whistle call from the P.E. teacher, who then proceeds to call out, "Okay! First group of people for the track are Kim Mingyu, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo, and Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo spares them one last glance before heading over to the track, leaving the other three behind. It didn't matter much to the three however since they were moreso worried about keeping their distance from the exorcist.

"How about this: Jeonghan, you talk to Wonwoo about why he's after you and Mingyu-yah and I will lag behind," Jisoo spoke to those two, making sure to talk loud enough for only the two to hear as they walk a couple meters behind Wonwoo. He turns to Mingyu, "You should use your magic for just the track area so that you don't overexert yourself and if you think Wonwoo is going to make a scene that humans shouldn't see, okay?"

Mingyu easily nods to Jisoo's plan whereas Jeonghan was a bit confused, "Um- no offense Jisoo, but what exactly is the purpose of this plan?"

The guardian angel responds with, "Well as long as you know why I'm here, I should take more precautions to make sure that you're safe." Those were the words before they reached the track, get into positions, then hear the whistle screech to signal them to start running.

Although Jeonghan was lazy most of the time, he was oddly able to be athletic when he needs to be, pushing himself to keep up with Wonwoo's quick pace. He was barely able to keep up with Wonwoo's pace, stuttering a bit to ask, "What exactly do you have against me?"

The latter grunts, "What do I have against you? Everything possible!" before speeding up slightly and making Jeonghan push himself more as the finish line came closer, "What's that suppose to mean?!" This seems to have only made Wonwoo frustrated as his eyebrows furrow.

"Ugh! I've never met a witch as dumb as you!"

At that moment, Jeonghan could only really think 'what the actual hell' before retorting with, "I am most definitely not a witch! What in the world makes you think that I'm a freaking witch?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you've got a bunch of guys wrapped around your little finger?!" Wonwoo sarcastically yelled out.

"Excuse me, but I have no idea why they're so attached neither! As far as I'm concerned Mingyu-yah is the only one who thinks that!"

"Well it's either that or you're a succubus or something! But considering that there's a magical barrier here I'm going with witch!"

"Now you're implying that I'm seducing them?!"

"Yes!"

"So you're telling me that you think I'm pretty?!"

"Yes!!!"

Aannnndddddddd that was where the two stopped abruptlyafter passing the line that marked the finish line at this odd encounter. Jeonghan was annoyed with both Wonwoo's attitude and that he was blushing like a freaking maiden at the realization whereas Wonwoo was gripping his fist really tightly.

"WHY YOU-"

"AH GAWD!"

"MINGYU NOW!"

* * *

Here they were, sitting by a frozen Jihoon who was aiming his fist at Seungcheol whereas the latter looked like he was trying to runaway but tripped on air and stopped midair from falling onto the ground.

"... I hate you, SO much right now," Wonwoo looked away with an annoyed huff, staring at the flock of birds that stopped midair.

"Ugh I just wanted to know why you were after me the most when I've done nothing wrong to you!" Jeonghan groaned, but only received murmuring from a more than irritated Wonwoo.

"Hm, I knew that there was a witch, but I didn't realize that Jeonghan was the witch," Junhui murmured in thought, "Although that does make sense, it doesn't at the same time, especially with the fact that Jeonghan seems more than enough surprised."

Jeonghan lets out a sigh before his gaze drifts over to Jisoo and realizing something, "Wait a minute, Jisoo, you wouldn't happen to know... would you?"

Jisoo rubs the side of his arm awkwardly, "I... I'm sorry Jeonghan, I really can't say anything about this situation unless I want to be speared by a different angel after breaking the main point of my contract..."

"Which I would appreciate."

Then Hansol glared at Wonwoo, "Listen bub, I don't know what it is with you accusing Jeonghan-hyung of even being a witch, but we need to set some boundary lines between being plain rude and doing your job as an exorcist!"

"Yes 'cause I need to be told that by an incompetent, paranoid, brat-of-an-exorcist," Wonwoo says sarcastically, making Hansol feel very offended.

 _Man I wish that they weren't wearing a cross right now..._ Jeonghan felt a bit frustrated with this situation.

"Um- I believe him."

Everyone froze before abruptly turning to Mingyu, awkwardly standing there with his hand raised. This led to Hansol charging over to Mingyu and grabbing the collar of his shirt, "Yah how dare you betray the same guy who saved your as-"

"I don't mean it like that!" Mingyu holds his hands up in surrender in a fit of panic, making Hansol back up slowly. The vampire sighs in relief before continuing to talk, "I'm not saying that I agree with Wonwoo-ssi's actions but it's not to hard to- you know- think that Jeonghan-hyung is a witch...???"

"Well I find everything wrong with this!" Hansol huffs, to which everyone else thought, _You find everything wrong with everything -A-+_

"But he has this thingie where it attracts monsters and- well I don't know if you've noticed this- but he doesn't have a cross on him and he's still moving!" Mingyu protested.

Wonwoo sighed, "See? Does this prove enough that he's a witch?"

"Yes but it doesn't prove enough to kill him," Jisoo retorts back.

"How about we just unfreeze this before I actually make my move here so that I don't have to deal with you idiots right here?!" well Jeonghan wanted to know more  about what could possibly be going on but it seems like his friends had different intentions.

"Fine with me," Hansol answered curtly before turning to Mingyu to signal for the vampire to break the spell.

"Wait but-"

"Just do it."

Jeonghan couldn't tell why Mingyu was hesitant until the vampire hesitantly snaps.

That was when time continued and Seungcheol fell down onto Wonwoo.

_Oh... so that's why._


	12. I Did Not Kill Your Family

After skipping the part about Mingyu intruding their house this morning instead of Junhui, they were stuck in the classroom with a pouting Seungcheol and an ice-pack sitting on top of his head, grumbling, "Jeez, why did Wonwoo-ssi have to punch me in the head? Not like Jihoonie does that enough already... it still hurts..." to which Jisoo could only pat him on the back.

"Well Wonwoo was acting like a spooked cat that day, so don't pay attention to him," Jeonghan commented but he only felt like a hypocrite after saying that. Maybe he has a good reason since everything the exorcist said was rather bizarre, but it was something concerning with himself that could or could not answer everything questionable that has been happening to him.

Maybe there was something that was missing from his memories.

And then the door slid open and slammed shut, an out-of-breath Junhui leaning on the door with fairly large cuts around his body, making everyone look at the boy oddly. Junghwa pipes up at the odd sight of her student, "Uh- I'm guessing you're not okay..."

Junhui lets out a forced laugh, " Well you see, this morning, I ran into Wonwoo-ssi, a-"

That was whe the window of the door crashed open with a wooden sword coming through it and barely missing Junhui's head, successfully making everyone freak out along with a call to Hyerin, restricting Wonwoo that seemed more than irritated and eager to kill Junhui, and heading to the nurse's office.

"Honestly, I really don't understand what's your problem Wonwoo-ssi, but we're confiscating wherever you found this wooden sword and contacting your home," Junghwa sighs before leaving the room with Hyerin.

"Okay you guys, we have alll day to discuss as to why Wonwoo blatantly chased after Junhui with a wooden sword," Jeonghan sighed in a similar fashion to Junghwa.

Junhui then spoke up hesitantly, "I may or may not have poked fun at him for-"

"Do remind yourself that I have the ability to beat you up even without a wooden sword to permanently kill you," Wonwoo grunted without turning to face Junhui. The jiangshi simply sticks out his tongue to mock the exorcist since the latter continued talking to the other two, "If you were wondering why I was outside with a wooden sword, I was out after a jiangshi who killed someone in the alleyway."

Jeonghan honestly forgot for a moment that a jiangshi was very life-threatening but it never really came to his mind since Junhui was really that cheesy. Well the same went for vampires but look at Mingyu who is quite literally a giant puppy- you really can't judge based on what they are.

"You're really bad at keeping a low cover," Jisoo commented.

"At least I'm not serving a witch," Wonwoo retorted, which led to a glare off between the two.

"Man, Wonwoo-ssi really knows how to rub someone the wrong way," Junhui murmured under his breath, but Jeonghan shoved his phone over to Junhui, making him quickly snatch his phone and quickly mess around with it with extreme focus.

The reason why Jeonghan did that? Because he really couldn't deal everyone surrounding him being annoyed with each other- he can barely handle Hansol being that way. The long-haired boy clears his throat before interrupting with, "Okay, how about I ask what kind of grudge you hold against witches?"

"Nothing... except they're manipulative in every single way whether you're human or not just to play around with you like a puppet before burning you down to have their ways with their selfishness for power-"

"Okay okay, let's be more specific and say me," Jeonghan really didn't expect a rant.

Wonwoo glares at him, "Because you killed my family!"

Jeonghan blinks.

Jisoo blinks.

Junhui... well he blinks more-so at the phone 'cause he needed to.

But you know, they blinked at Wonwoo.

"Excuse me, but what the heck are you even rambling on about?" Jisoo spoke up.

The retort obviously hit a nerve for Wonwoo as he gritted his teeth before yelling, "How do you not even remember something like that?! You manipulated my family and not to mention you-!" he bit back, looking more hurt than angry as he quietly says, "You killed her too..."

 _'Her'?_  Jeonghan wanted to ask but the exorcist continued before he could speak up.

"Ugh, just- just forget about it! Just know that I'm trying to avenge the people I love, okay?!" he hissed with a sense of insecurity before crossing his arms and looking away with a huff.

"Doesn't excuse you for being a jerk."

Never before in Jeonghan's life did he think that he would feel annoyed with Jisoo's attitude.

"Let's just retrace our steps. What hints to making me a witch? Because I don't think you've noticed by now, but I am conpletely clueless as to what you're talking about. If there's any evidence to give you, one of them would be that I didn't know that Mingyu-yah was a vampire until he tried to kill me," Jeonghan tried to go through this patiently.

"Does everything abnormal and normal being attracted to you sound familiar?"

And Jeonghan had to recount the many times he had ran into something abnormal, "Er- yes."

"Everything about a witch is alluring to anything living... and lets also say that you look a lot like a witch that my parents used to trust," Wonwoo murmured the last part.

"Yes but witches also have a specific magic set like vampires that Jeonghan doesn't have nor show," Jisoo spoke up before realization made him shut his mouth into a thin line.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. There are so many points saying that he's a witch but the main point is still missing."

"Wait if you're not even sure then then why are you trying to kill me?!" which was a good question that Jeonghan needed to ask.

He really didn't expect Wonwoo to shrug his shoulders in a nonchalant way, "Better safe than sorry."

That was when Jeonghan realized that he might just be surrounded by a bunch of idiots.


	13. We're Literally Right By a Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious stuff happens by the end o-o

Sunday came rolling by easier than Jeonghan thought it would: no more hidden mytchical creatures, no more chases (although Mingyu and Junhui seem to have plenty of problems with Wonwoo), and no more almost dying.

Sunday itself was the difference.

Because right when they went to mass on Sundays like usual, they met gazes with Wonwoo at the entrance of the church.

Immediately, Jeonghan went 'what the actual frick'.

Luckily the rest of the Chwe family didn't sense the extremely tense situation that dawned on the teenage boys, instead Mrs. Chwe patted Jeonghan on the head, saying, "Do you mind waiting outside? I know that you don't like attending mass."

"N-No problem..." Jeonghan looked away from Wonwoo, who was burning glares into him. Jisoo quickly noticed and voiced out, "Um- I think I'll skip today's mass and stay with Jeonghan." and so here were Jeonghan and Jisoo, sitting outside of church by a shady tree after Wonwoo decided to ignore them and head into the church.

"So do they know that you're my guardian angel?" he asked, to which Jisoo nodded.

"Do they also know that I know that they're exorcists and that 'mass' is codeword for excorcist training for certain churches?"

"Answering that actually goes against my contract so-"

Jeonghan groaned before curling up and dropping his head onto his knees, thinking, _Is Wonwoo really telling the truth? Will I ever know the truth even, I mean, I can't even ask Jisoo without making him lose all of his feathers and be banished from heaven or something..._

"So this is where paranoid-boy goes to exorcist school."

The long-haired boy blinked before turning and yelping while backing away into Jisoo as he was suddenly met face to face with Junhui and Mingyu. He stutters, "W-What are you guys doing here?!"

"Sundays are boring, so I decided to track you by your breath," Junhui shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just kinda followed him," Mingyu added on.

That was when the church doors decided to slam open with Hansol and Wonwoo glaring at each other as they marched out together.

"One on one?" Wonwoo asked.

"If weapons are allowed," Hansol replied back.

Wonwoo took out a paper charm before throwing it at the tree that Jeonghan and Jisoo were leaning on. The charm quickly stuck to the tree before quickly duplicating to cause a barrier around all of them and once the area went dark with the last charm finishing the barrier, the barrier went clear as though it didn't happen in the first place.

Hangyeol suddenly came out of the church and walked in a rush, fazing through Hansol. She looked anxious before realiation dawned on her, making her yell out, "Yah! You can't just call out a duel without the teacher's approval! Oppa! You better not be hurt once this invisibilty charm wears off!" she hesitantly back away, fazing through Hansol again before running into the church and closing the door.

"Okay, anyone mind telling me what the hell is going on?!" Jeonghan yelled, confused as to why or how any on this was happening.

That was where not-so-serious-but-comically-paranoid Hansol came back and pointed at Wonwoo, yelling, "This guy made fun of me because I can't make a proper invisibility charm! I mean come on, those things are complicated to write! He was also about to lie about you being a witch to the teacher-priest-guy!" before quickly ducking from a swing of a wooden sword and taking a dagger from that familiar strap that held a pocket full of daggers and begun to strike back.

"Huh, so this is what an exorcist duel is like," Mingyu murmured.

"Again, explanation please? And a proper one at that!" Jeonghan groaned in frustration.

"I don't know the full part to it, but basically an exorcist duel is used to determine the exorcist's next set of weapons, missions, or just for practice. I think this one was on the spur of the moment," Junhui explained.

An oh-so familiar wooden sword was suddenly thrown like a dart and Junhui barely missed the sword as it got pinned onto the tree, making the jiangshi yell, "Yah I could've died right there!" as Wonwoo now dueled with daggers against Hansol.

"Well it was either win against Hansol with it or kill you which would've been a win-win situation!" Wonwoo yelled back, to which Junhui took great offense towards.

"Wait so what counts as a win then?" Jeonghan asked worriedly, realizing that Hansol was beginning to lose as Wonwoo's attacks led to small cuts on the younger's hands.

"Usually it's just from knocking your opponent over, but right now I think it's emotions over strategy of attacks right now," Jisoo said, looking as nervous as Jeonghan.

They could only helplessly watch as they lashed against each other before Wonwoo ultimately slashed his daggers across span of the back of Hansol's hands, making the latter flinch as he dropped his daggers and was wide open to attacks. Hansol backed away from the first strike but ended up tripping and falling backwards. Before the second strike Jeonghan came.

He didn't think it through when he ran after Hansol dodged and he groaned in pain as he felt the sharp dagger being shoved into his shoulder. Tears blurred his vision from the pain, barely telling that everyone had shouted out and that even Wonwoo looked at him with wide, guilty eyes as he lets go of the handle as though he was just burnt. Jeonghan felt more weak than he thought he would as he fell, barely telling that Hansol had caught him from behind as everyone was anxiously yelling at him to try to stay awake.

But he couldn't.

* * *

_"Would you leave me?"_

_... looked over to Jeonghan who swung his legs as they sat on the swings in the park by their houses. His eyes were wide open, asking, "Hannie...?"_

_"Ah, don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything dumb," Jeonghan laughed, making ... sigh in relief. In a dazed manner, Jeonghan looks up to the sky that was beginning to fuse with the hues of scarlet orange and fuchsia pink, "Mommy said that she might have to go away one day and I'll be by myself... I don't wanna be by myself..."_

_When he felt warmth covering his hand, he turned to see ... looking at him with a determined gaze, "I wouldn't leave you! I'd never leave you! I'll stay with you forever until the world ends!"_

_Jeonghan stared at him before smiling, "Thank you, I'll never forget that."_


	14. I Remind You of Her(?)

"...o and do that?!"

"...ot my... he chose...!"

"He wouldn't have if... ... idiot!"

"Shut up! You guys are waking him up!"

The irony of that was that it was the last straw to Jeonghan waking up, the world spinning a bit before settling down for blurry vision of faces he could barely recognize. With the familiar scent of incense, his brain could barely register that he was in Junhui's apartment- or more specifically, Junhui's bedroom what with the bed he was sitting on- since the last time he went the smell of incense was rather strong. Jeonghan hissed in pain as it felt like a sharp pain went through his head before his vision cleared up to the gazes of four boys, having half-the-consciousness to ask, "Where's Mingyu?" when he saw that the noticeably tall vampire with them.

Immediately, the others drop their worried expressions to angry pouting, making the long-haired boy more confused than before. Wonwoo, the only one who wasn't pouting, answered, "He left the room because the scent of your blood was too much for his senses. He was worried or something about harming you since the scent really tested his patience."

"Oh... is that so?" he thought that he should thank Mingyu for putting effort into holding back.

"Why are you smiling?" Hansol had the tone of a child as he said that before Jeonghan realized that he was indeed smiling for some reason.

Jisoo cleared his throat as to catch their attentions before continuing onto a more specific concern, "Are you feeling better than before, Jeonghan? When you fainted... you were on the borderline for death."

"Wait... I almost died from a dagger to the shoulder?" Jeonghan asked, paling significantly at the thought of such a thing.

"My daggers were blessed with holy water, and I could say that I was right about you being a witch and how everyone was an idiot for not listening to me, but I don't think that you're a pure-blooded witch and that this isn't the time for that," Wonwoo's tone was oddly solemn, "And I'm sorry about hurting you."

To which everyone went silent because wait... did _Wonwoo_ out of all the people possible... finally _apologize_?

"D-Did Wonwoo get abducted and replaced by a clone?" Junhui asked in amazement.

"Oh shut it. I have some dignity too. Now everyone get out of this room before I have to force you out," Wonwoo muttered under his breath as he glared at the other three.

"Yah you just stabbed my hyung, what makes you think that you have the right to-"

"Get. Out. Private matters that I need to discuss here." Wonwoo hissed. Oddly enough, Jisoo was the one who complied as though he knew something they didn't (to which he probably did but just couldn't say it) and dragged a confused Junhui and a paranoid Hansol out of the room before closing the door shut.

An awkward silence drifted through the room as Jeonghan wasn't sure as to how to react to this. When Wonwoo decided to suddenly march over and stare right into Jeonghan's eyes, he was even more awkward than before.

"Uh-?"

Wonwoo suddenly sighed as he messed with his hair in frustration, "There's no way..." he took a seat on the ground in a defeated manner. Jeonghan hesitantly asked, "Um- so what were the private matters? If I may ask..." to which Wonwoo only shook his head 'no', muttering, "It's stupid. Don't worry about it."

And Jeonghan couldn't help but reply to such a sentence with sarcasm because everything that was happening to him felt stupid by now. He sarcastically goes, "Ow, my shoulder still hurts," as he clutches his shoulder before noticing how Wonwoo's expression changed from worry, to realization, to anger.

"Give me one reason not to kill you right here and now."

"Okay, jeez, I'm sorry," Jeonghan held up his hands in defeat, backing away as much as possible from Wonwoo's death glare because he really did not want to try to run away for his life again in this tiny apartment.

A few more seconds of the glare before he lets out a small huff of a breath, "... You remind me of her..."

Jeonghan's interest piques, "Who's 'her'?"

"A childhood friend of mine... she used to live in the same neighborhood as me... She was nice but she was also innocent... too innocent..." Wonwoo murmured, the tone of his voice making it obvious as to how he was hesitating in saying these words to Jeonghan. Softly, the long-haired boy asked, "You don't talk to her anymore?"

"She died in a fire with my family."

"O-Oh..." Jeonghan immediately felt awkward at the curt sentence that practically cutted off their conversation.

"You see what's wrong there, right? I didn't kill you right then and there because you looked like her at her dying moment but obviously you  _can't_ be her for the same reason that I saw her die in that fire..." Wonwoo sighed again.

"Is it because of my hair?" he asked.

Wonwoo shook his head, "No... you were smiling before you fainted..."

 _What the...?_ Jeonghan stutters, "I-I was smiling?" his eyebrows scrunches up in confusion because why would he even smile if he almost died from a dagger in the shoulder?

"It was a sad smile if you want to be more specific. I don't know, maybe I saw wrong," Wonwoo quickly changes the subject, no longer comfortable with the fact that the conversation went on for so long, "Anyways, get up. Your family is probably worried, right? We should head back before they get suspicious."

Jeonghan took off the blanket that covered his lap before turning and getting up, he took a step before wobbling a bit when Wonwoo came over and held his arm to help stabilize him. He looks up, meeting gazes with Wonwoo, who calmly says, "Be more careful."

He looks away, unsure as to how to respond to that, stupidly stuttering, "Y-Yeah... you're a lot nicer when you're not threatening me..."

"Is anyone nice when they're threatening you?"

"R-Right... my bad..." Jeonghan mumbled as Wonwoo assisted him to the door, unsure as to what kind of situation he landed himself in.

When Wonwoo opened the door, Hansol, Jisoo, Junhui, and Mingyu tumbled forward and fell onto the ground, making Jeonghan blink in shock and Wonwoo look very unimpressed at them.

"Uh- uh- uh- we were washing the door!" so was Hansol's excuse before Jeonghan became annoyed for his paranoia that dragged in everyone else again...

Which was obviously too late as Jeonghan remembered that this pile of teenage boys was the kind of situation that he landed himself in.


	15. We're Stuck in an Illusion

Everything felt oddly fishy the next morning. He wasn't quite sure if it was just Hansol's paranoia rubbing off on him or if the air actually changed slightly when he reached school grounds.

For some reason, there air changed enough to make him feel uncomfortable.

"You guys feel that too... right?" Jeonghan asked quietly, unconsciously walking closer to Jisoo's side. Hansol gives a slight nod whereas Jisoo replies back, "The change in the atmosphere? Yeah."

"Hey-"

And in a flash of an eye Hansol had Mingyu in a head hold with Jisoo holding Jeonghan protectively. Maybe in a different situation, Jeonghan would've found the fact that Hansol can even manage to catch a giant like Mingyu off guard to be impressive but this isn't said different situation. In all honesty, he pitied the poor vampire who went pale with fear and a frozen smile stuck to his face.

"Hansol, let the poor soul go," Jeonghan sighed, slowly pushing his guardian angel away. Luckily it didn't take much persuading for Hansol to let go as he immediately releases his grip.

Unluckily, Mingyu fell to the ground onto his knees, hyperventilating, "Oh my gawd I just saw my life flash before my eyes again..."

"It's not coming from Mingyu, that's for sure," Hansol tells Jisoo, who nods in agreement. Both were very oblivious to Jeonghan rubbing poor Mingyu's back, the latter immediately going to the long-haired boy for a hug as he was still panicking.

 _It's amazing that he's suppose to be a vampire..._ Jeonghan continues to rub his back soothingly, watching how Hansol and Jisoo were discussing about what could be the cause for the atmosphere.

Abruptly, he saw a wisp of familiar orange hair.

When he blinks, it's gone, yet somehow the image has been burned into his mind.

* * *

"Jeonghan, stay by me."

Said boy stares at Jisoo, responding with, "Aren't I always with you?"

Uncharacteristically, his guardian angel's eyebrow furrow slightly, speaking with a stern tone, "That's not what I meant. I mean stay closer to me today. Everything is feeling weird right now, even everyone here."

At that, Jeonghan turns to the classroom and looks, seeing familiar faces talking with each other casually as the teacher had yet to arrive. Of course Jeonghan understood what Jisoo meant through how the everything felt foreign for some reason, and yet visually there was nothing wrong. He ruffles his hair slightly before turning back to Jisoo, "Now that I think about it, where are Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Junhui?"

"Seungcheol's most likely clinging to Jihoon and Wonwoo and Junhui are probably bickering again. Anyways, just stay nearby, okay? I already have a bad feeling about this situation." and that was the last thing said before the teacher comes in.

* * *

"Everything feels off and it's starting to bother me really badly..." Hansol muttered under his breath once they reached P.E. Mingyu nods at that, adding on, "Is it me or does everyone seem to ignore you too?"

"Well they're just ignoring us like we ignore them some times, right?" Jeonghan tried to reason, but even he doubted his own words at that.

"Yoon Jeonghan! You're up for running a lap!"

The long-haired boy does as he says, taking his position by fellow classmates. At the sound of a whistle, he starts to sprint, easily passing the other three as he was close to the finish line but it was around that area that he heard shouting. He turns his head to catch a glimpse of a dishevelled Junhui shouting incoherent things as Jisoo was sprinting towards him and the sky was cracking.

And the everything went blue at the blink of an eye

Jeonghan tripped over something in a state of confusion after everyone disappeared from his sight. He fell to the ground with a thud, a yelp of pain choking him as he felt thorns draw out blood from his ankle. It was only until then did he realize that he tripped over a thick vine of thorns that now constricted his ankle.

"O-Ow...! Wha...?!" Jeonghan pushes himself to sit up from the now grassy area. He looks at his ankle to see that the vine of thorns was wrapping tighter around his ankle.

It was then that he decided to look up from the grass that wasn't suppose to be there and realized that he was no longer at school. Jeonghan was in a crowded where green grass was below him and he was surrounded by an arch of thorny blue rose blushes that extended infinitely, the leaves barely giving peeps to a pastel pink sky. A shadow looms over him and he looks up to see the familiar back of a woman with bright orange hair standing in front of him.

" _I told you not to come._ "

Jeonghan stared at the woman, lost as to what she meant.

" _I promised her to keep you safe._ "

"What are you tal- OW!" tears pricked his eyes as the vine drew more blood from his ankle, he grits his teeth before continuing, "What do you want with me?!"

" _I want... I want..._ "

The bushes began to burn, the red color reflecting onto the blue roses and making it appear purple. Jeonghan panicked before all of a sudden, his surroundings fall down one by one, turning into cardboard with crayon drawings resembling to those drawn by a kid, slowly revealling his previous setting.

He was back.

He glanced up at the sky where a flock of birds was frozen mid-flight before bringing his gaze back down slightly. Everyone looked dishevelled, as though they had just spent a vast amount of energy while he was gone and stuck in that illusion. He wanted to say something, anything, but the words were simply stuck in his throat. Maybe it was the abrupt sense of relief or maybe it was his sense of feelings flowing out with the blood from his ankles- all he knew was that Wonwoo only served to answer his nonexistent questions.

Wonwoo kneels down and pulls Jeonghan into a hug.

He didn't understand why this felt so familiar.


	16. I am Her(???)

"That witch did a number on you, that's for sure," Hansol muttered under his breath as he unscrewed a small bottle of holy water.

"She was a witch?" Jeonghan flinches once a drop of holy water accidentally falls into his wound. It resulted in a smack to the back of Hansol's head from Wonwoo, who quietly complains about how clumsy he was.

The youngest childishly sticks his tongue out at Wonwoo before presuming to carry on. He pours the holy water over talismans that Wonwoo had set up to surround the six of them, the talismans giving a faint glow once Hansol finishes. It was supposedly a warning border to any supernatural beings outside of the allignment just in case Jeonghan wounds up trapped again before they know it.

"A witch with border magic to be more exact. Essentially she created a borderline where when you passed a specific part of a track course- a.k.a. the finish line- you entered into her world, an artificial dimension that I'm guessing is what she created herself. Not only did she create a borderline there, but she created a borderline at the school entrance too and connected it to a pseudo-school from a parallel universe. Since Junhui and I came late to school and have a stronger sense of identifying magic, we were able to connect the pieces together and free you guys from the dimension with some complicated talisman and holy water and crosses work," Wonwoo explained, to which everyone kinda stared at him.

"Okay, you can't just throw a box of info at these guys and expect them to understand without background knowledge," thankfully Junhui spoke up.

Wonwoo just looked more irritated at that as he took a deep breath to calm down and explain, "A witch with border magic has the ability to create what's essentially a doorway between two completely different dimensions or universes- that's usually how monsters escape or get lost from their respective universe and enter the human world just for your information. Basically she's so powerful that she made a universe-ception or whatever the hell you want to call it."

Everyone goes 'ohhh' in understanding at that as Wonwoo sighs. He pulls out another talisman from his bag, "Give me your leg."

"But that's a talisman and didn't holy water almost kill me so why-?"

"JUST GIVE ME YOUR F***ING LEG HANNIE!"

And Jeonghan immediately shuts up before lifting his injured leg up to Wonwoo. The long-haired boy squeezes his eyes closed, thinking that it'll be painful until he opens them when Wonwoo gently takes his leg and places it onto his lap. The exorcist informs quickly, "It's a talisman that heals any possible damage that's caused by magic. Technically the talisman is suppose to hurt if used on monsters but my family changed the inscribing process so that it could also heal monsters without hurting them."

Jeonghan is stunned by how caring Wonwoo sounded as he lightly wraps the talisman around his wound, the slip automatically folding to fit the shape of his ankle. When he meets Wonwoo's gaze, he's oddly met by a small smile and warm gaze. He feels a sense of nostalgia at the expression instead of surprise for some reason.

"Uh- is no one gonna question about Wonwoo-hyung calling Jeonghan-hyung 'Hannie'?"

The peaceful atmosphere that Jeonghan felt was immediately broken by Mingyu as he could practically sense the glares of burning jealousy from the others. Wonwoo scoffs off the question with, "He's... my childhood friend."

Everyone stares at the exorcist in confusion whereas Jeonghan- who had the context- immediately asks, "W-Wait, wasn't your childhood friend a girl? A-And dead?"

Wonwoo sighs at that, mumbling, "Well I thought so too, but there are way too many coincidences with you and her. Both of you use 'han', are most likely a half-blooded witch, have the same interactions with the same witch, and..." he pauses and clears his throat, "Y-Yeah... there's too many points to not make it true..."

"But even if we were childhood friends, I have no recollection of you. I don't think Hansol or Jisoo have any recollections of you either, right?" he turns to the two, to which Hansol shrugs and Jisoo awkwardly laughs.

If the laugh didn't give it away then it was definitely the feather that fell from underneath his shirt and jacket.

"Jiso-"

"I really can't tell this part or else I'll quite literally lose all of my feathers!" Jisoo spoke quickly, making Jeonghan sigh.

"It's fine, leave him alone, I can explain with my current knowledge of your situation for now," Wonwoo sighs again as he places Jeonghan's leg back onto the ground. "Hann- Ahem, Jeonghan, we were neighbors and I'm not sure as to why you've lost your memories about something as simple as that, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with your mother."

Jeonghan feels a bit speechless at that. No matter how he the words turned in his head, he realized that he couldn't think of his mother's face, in fact, when he tried to focus, there was a woman who's entire head was scribbled out with blue and purple crayon. Quietly, he asks back, "My... mother...?"

"Your mother was a witch and your father was human. I didn't get as much information on her as I could because I was- well- a kid, but if I remember correctly, she liked to use her magic to grow purple roses. I guess it was an odd obsession she had- she was an odd woman in general considering she befriended her neighbors, even my family of exorcists who were trying to kill her after knowing about her existence." Wonwoo glances up to meet gazes with Jeonghan for a quick moment before looking down to again, "I'll just say for now that our families grew close and she entrusted me to protect you from any monsters that would try to harm you. That's actually all I can really say."

The rest look slightly confused, trying to understand this new piece of information before Junhui speaks up.

"That's a lie, isn't it?"

Jeonghan was surprised at how hostile Junhui appeared when he said that, the appearance rather unfitting knowing his personality. Yes Wonwoo and Junhui did fight often, but with Junhui there was always a slight light banter of a tone to his voice.

He turns back to Wonwoo and watches how the latter bites the bottom of his lip in contemplation, anxiety apparent with how he gripped his hand into a fist, knuckles turning white. The long-haired boy worried for him before Wonwoo takes a deep breath in and out.

"Jeonghan, you weren't suppose to be alive for the past ten years."


End file.
